Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel and an OLED display having the OLED display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
OLEDs include an organic layer formed between two electrodes, namely, an anode and a cathode. Positive holes supplied from the anode are combined with electrons supplied from the cathode in the organic layer to emit light. OLEDs have a variety of advantages over traditional flat panel displays such as wide viewing angles, quick response speeds, relatively thin profile, and low power consumption.